Rebound sex Two and a half men
by HornyLittleLiar
Summary: Jake is going through kind of a bad break up, and decides to visit Walden, and to ask him for advice on how to cope. Good thing for him, Walden has the perfect idea. *oneshot; smut; slash; kinda au; *YAOI - IF NOT A FAN DO NOT READ. )


Jake was walking around Malibu after his and Megan's breakup. He wasn't sure where he was walking to, but he somehow ended up at Walden's apartment. He walked up and rang the doorbell. He opened the door up, shirtless and in boxers. "Zoey you- Oh Jake" he said, a little disgruntled. "I thought you were Zoey sorry."  
"Oh it's fine. Do you want me to come back later or..."  
"No, no come in." Walden stepped back, motioning for him to come inside.  
"So what's up?" Walden called as he started putting clothes on. "Megan and I broke up and I just needed to talk to a dude. I figured you would know about relationship troubles."  
"Do you want my honest advice?" Walden asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Rebound sex."  
"Seriously" Jake asked incredulously. "No joke."  
"Who would go for that though?" Jake inquired  
"I would." Walden said, a little embarrassed.  
Jake was shocked, but remembered Walden shirtless in his boxers when he arrived, and noticed he was hard. He leaned in and started making out with Walden. Their tongues clashed inside each others mouths, and they started pulling off each others shirts. They broke the kiss for the shortest amount of time possible, before their lips smashed back together and their tongues intertwined again. They ran their hands all over each others bodies, each others abs and pecs. Jake loved the feel of Walden's hard defined abs. His nipples were pointing out of his beautiful pecs, and Jake couldn't get enough. Both of their pants were getting uncomfortably tight, so their hands started grappling down at each others zippers. They stood up off the couch, and pulled each others jeans down. They were now only in their underwear. Walden's light blue boxers, with a huge tent in them, and Jake's tight white briefs, that were barely containing his raging hard-on. They started putting their hands on each others cocks, gripping them and jerking them. They were both moaning now, wanting more. Jake made the first move, by tugging at Walden's waistband. He pulled them off of him, and his 11 inch erection popped up, nestled in  
a hot bush of pubes. Walden mimicked him, exposing Jake's cock of the same size. Walden bent down and put his lips around Jake's dick.  
"Oh my god" he gasped. Him and Megan had never done it, so everything was completely foreign to him. "Oh, oh my god. That feels so good. Mr. Schmidt, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" And he shot a huge load into Walden's mouth and all over his face. "Oh that was awesome. Let me suck yours."  
"Gladly" Walden relied. Jake put his head down onto Walden's cock, and started swirling his tongue around the swollen pink head of Jake's cock. He put his head down lower, gagging on the phallic object in his mouth. He managed to get his head all the down to Walden's pubes, inhaling the scent of them. He moved his tongue all the way down to the base of Walden's cock, and brought it all the way back up. He felt Walden shudder and say "I'm cumming. Oh my god I'm cumming!" Jake was unprepared for the spurts of cum that erupted from Walden's cock, so he took some in his mouth before flinching off of Walden's cock and taking the rest on his face. They were both gasping now, but even after 2 intense orgasms, they were ready to go further. Walden turned Jake around, so his hairy ass was in his face. Walden started licking up and down Jake's ass crack. He gasped and pushed his ass further into Walden's face. Walden located Jake's virgin hole, and pushed his tongue inside, savoring the taste. He swirled his tongue around inside, slowly stretching his hole. He pulled his tongue back out, much to Jake's disappointment. But then he felt Walden's fingers slowly push past his hole. "Oh my god!" He yelled out at the intrusion. Walden started scissoring his fingers inside of his asshole, preparing him for his thick cock. "Oh keep going! Go further!" Walden obliged, pushing his fingers further into his asshole. He crooked his finger, and Jake yelled out in pleasure as Walden hit his prostate. "Oh put your dick up my ass!" He yelled out. Walden pulled his fingers out of his ass, and positioned his cock at the entrance to Jake's virgin ass. "Go Mr. Schmidt, stop teasing me!" Walden pushed forwards, his cock head finally entering Jake's tight anal canal. Jake flinched, feeling pain. Walden stopped pushing, letting Jake adjust. "I'm good now, keep going!" Jake exclaimed, as he pushed himself backwards onto Walden's cock. Walden joined him, pushing all the way in so that his pubes were against Walden's ass. He pulled out, and then thrusted back into Jake. "Oh god. This feels so good!" They both yelled out. Walden kept thrusting, loosening Jake up. Walden kept pushing in and pulling out, making Jake gasp with each thrust. They changed positions frequently, until they ended up with Jake sitting on Walden's dick, looking down at his beautiful face. "Oh My God, imma cum!" Jake sprayed his seed all over the both if them. Walden felt Jake's cum splatter on his chest and abs, and that was all it took to send him over the edge, cumming into Jake's ass. Jake felt it hit his insides, and then run down out of his widened hole, onto Walden's dick and pubes. He crawled off of Walden's dick, and put his ass in Walden's face. Walden put his tongue back up his hole, and licked his cum out. He swirled his tongue around, delighted by the taste. He pulled out, and turned Jake towards him, and started making out, pushing his cum into Jake's mouth. Jake broke the kiss and started licking the cum off of their bodies. Once they were both clean, they just laid in each others arms. "You weren't kidding about the rebound sex helping." Jake said.


End file.
